FOREVER
by ic3 princ3ss
Summary: Leah has finally found her imprint! But will she be finally able to find the love she wanted? Takes place at the end of breaking dawn part-1. Leah/OC. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Leah's POV:

"She's dead. They killed her" i heard Jacob mumble as i phased back.

The expression on his face is totally heart breaking. I've never seen him like this. Even when Bella married that leech and left him.

He suddenly stood up, his face furious. He ran into the house. It's not hard to guess what he is going to do next. He wants to kill the baby.

I rushed behind him. I maybe a bitch but I cannot let him kill the baby. It's not the baby's fault it's mother died. Bella knew the pregnancy can kill her and yet she wanted it. I wanted to save the baby even if I have to fight Jake.

I saw him zoom towards the source of the heart beat and suddenly he froze. I followed the line of his sight to find Rosalie holding a very beautiful baby. I saw the expression on Jake's face and instantly i knew what happened. He imprinted on the baby. A huge lump formed in my throat. I was happy for him but it reminded me that I couldn't imprint. That I am a genetic dead end. That I may never be able to imprint. That I am a freak among the freaks.

My thoughts were disturbed by a shrill cry. My eyes immediately flew to the crying baby Alice held. This baby is even more beautiful than the other one. His curly looked so smooth and I wondered if it is as soft to touch as it looks. As my brown eyes locked with his green ones something I thought would never happen happened. I imprinted on him. I felt all the bonds I have weaken in comparison to the bond I have with the baby in front of me. I thought about Sam and Emily and waited for the pain to come but it didn't hurt like it used to. The pain was still there but it's like a pin prick.

"Leah?" I heard Seth call me. I was so lost in the eyes of the baby in front of me that I didn't hear my brother come.

"I imprinted" I whispered so low that if he was a human he couldn't hear it.

"You imprinted" Seth repeated. "You imprinted Leah! Wow! That's great sis. I am so happy for you" he said enveloping me in a bear hug which I returned happily.

He released me just to be enveloped by another pair of arms."We imprinted Leah!" Jake said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes we did Jake" I replied with a grin of my own. I'm so happy for both of us. We both were left by the people we loved and now we both imprinted and it's not like the choice have been taken away. It's like we don't need a choice anymore.

"The other pack is here and the want to kill the babies" Edward said coming out of nowhere.

Without thinking for another second Jacob ran out phasing and Seth and I followed his lead to find Sam's pack fighting the Cullen's. They wanted to hurt my imprint and all I could see is red. The most important among the wolf rules is never to hurt an imprint.

"You can't hurt the babies" Edward said in a calm voice" Jacob and Leah imprinted on them and it is against the rules to hurt them" I've never been more grateful to his mind reading abilities. I could hear that Jake was thinking the same thing through the mind link.

"Now that you know there is no more threat, please remove yourself from our territory" Edward asked them in what I guess could be the most polite voice he could muster with all the chaos around him.

Sam's pack retreated and before he left he shot me a look so full of hurt but I couldn't feel sorry for him. He imprinted and betrayed me and now its his turn. In a few minutes all the wolves except our pack, Embry and Quil cleared from the Cullen's territory.

Now that there is no immediate threat to its imprint, my wolf calmed down.

Suddenly I started hearing two more voices in my head._ Hey Jake. Man we missed you._ Embry said._ Yeah Jake. We want to join your pack. We wanted to do it since you split away but sam alpha ordered us to stay away from the Cullen's territory _Quil added.

_Sure guys. I missed you both a lot too. _Jake replied._ Im glad you joined my pack._

_You wanna meet your imprint? J_ake asked me. _Sure _I replied happy to meet my imprint.

We both phased back and walked inside to meet Edward and Rosalie holding our imprints.

I looked at my imprint and for the first time I observed how similar he and Edward looked. He looked exactly like him except the hair colour. He got his mom's brown hair. I wondered what his name is.

"Jaden EJ Cullen" Edward said reading my mind."Want to hold him?" he asked me.

"Yes. Thank you" I replied surprised myself with the politeness in my voice.

'You are welcome" he said giving me the baby.

"Jaden" I said mesmerised with the sleeping baby I held in my arms. At that moment I decided that I would do anything to protect the baby I held in my arms. In a very short time he was born he made me so happy and became my entire world.

_**Read and review**_

**Author's note**: Here is the first of Forever. This is my first fanfic. So please don't be too rude. Also, let me know if I should continue. _**Happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Leah's POV:

The last two days have been the happiest days in my life. I never thought I could imprint but now I here I am playing with my cute little Jaden.

The Cullen's have accepted me into their family pretty quick. I doubted if Edward and Rosalie will have a problem. Edward, since I yelled at his pregnant wife and made her cry for torturing Jake and Rosalie because she hates us wolves but neither of them didn't have a problem with my imprinting. In fact Edward was really glad that I imprinted on his son since it protected him.

Jake has gone back to his older self. He is very cheerful now and I am really glad to see him like this. Even I have gone a bit back to my older self. Well, not exactly my older self but a much better one. A newer and improved version as Seth likes to call it.

Seth is the happiest of us all. He loves to spend time with the Cullens and now he has an excuse for it. And he is also glad that I am no more being a bitter bitch.

The kids brought happiness to all of us. Rose is no more being a mean person; Emmet and Alice are more excited than usual; Jasper is no more looking like he is in pain; Esme is glad to have more mouths to feed and Carlisle is very glad that his family has expanded.

Nessie and Jade are really special kids. Their gifts are amazing. Nessie can share her thoughts by touching people where as Jade can do that without touching. His gift is an exact opposite of Edward. Their thoughts are really captivating to say the least. They already have a special place for Jake and me. But Jade is also resistant to the vampire powers like his mother but better. Even Jasper and Alice's powers won't work on him. Jasper can't feel a single emotion from him. It's like he is like his mother but an improved and enhanced version of her.

Finally the moments I dreaded for came. Bella's change completed a few hours back and she went for hunting. I wonder how she is going to take the news that both her children are imprinted. Especially one of them by a person that hurt her bad. Well its actually really bad since I yelled at her and made her cry when she was not feeling very well but it was her fault Jake almost lost his mind, broke almost all the rules, helped our enemies and got really depressed. I really don't want her to hate me since I'm gonna be around for very, very long.

_**Don't worry Leah. Mommy will not hate you. She will understand just like daddy and the others**_ did my cute little Jade said through the using his gift.

"Thanks Jade" I replied with a grin on my face.

Rose was about to say something when we heard Edward and Bella coming. Jake handed Nessie over to Rose and went to meet them. I guess he did it instead of the others so he could both welcome her and see if she could handle her thirst enough to be around the kids. When I think about Bella the images of the newborn vampires during the war hit me hard. I'm really terrified at letting anyone like that around the kids or my brother.

"I gotta say it Bells. You are a freak show" I heard Jake speak outside pulling me out of my thoughts. I can imagine a huge grin on his face. Maybe Bella is more controlled than I imagined. This made me relax a bit. I moved a little bit so I could get a clear view of what is happening but not too much so I could still stay in the middle.

"Its going to be okay Leah" Seth whispered so low that only I can hear. I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Watch yourself mongrel" Edward growled.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" Bella said quickly amusement and embarrassment coloring her voice.

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee - thanks for the amazing compliment!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You still look like you - sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as... you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." Then he chuckled and said, "Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" she asked, confused.

"Thanks," he said. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants." We decided that we will wait till she is far from the kids before we tell her about the imprinting. That way if even if she loses her control she won't hurt them. I'm a little surprised that Edward was able to keep it from her but I'm glad that he didn't.

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off," Edward suggested.

Jacob snorted.

"What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" I demanded, incredulous.

"I'll explain later," Jacob said self-consciously - like he didn't really plan on it. I guess he would never tell her if it wasn't necessary. Then he changed the subject. "First, let's get this show on the road." His voice a bit tensed.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst." A low hiss escaped my mouth. I didn't want her to get near him but we have no other option. In the past few days he became my best friend. He became the person that I could trust and he helped me a lot by taking me into his pack and making me his beta. But even if I didn't like him, I wouldn't want him to be anywhere near a vampire, especially a newborn.

"I'm getting older here, Bella," Jacob taunted. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

"Hold on to me," she said to Edward, cringing back into his chest. His hold tightened around her hands.

I could feel everyone tensed. Emmet and Jasper moved towards the door a little so they can help sooner if needed even if it is by a second. But in the position we are life and death can be decided in seconds.

She took a small breath testing if she can handle her thirst. Then she took a bigger one and then she relaxed. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Edward burst into laughter and Seth barked a laugh. Emmet looked like he is going to choke on his own breath. Everyone released a few snickers. Bella looked at us and looked like she just realized that she had an audience.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said, theatrically plugging his nose. Edward embraced her and whispered "I love you" in her ear. The bitter me would have gagged in front of everyone but this new me found nothing wrong but love in their embrace.

Edward turned towards me and grinned. No doubt he heard my mind again. It usually infuriates me but not now. I smiled back a genuine smile at me.

"Okay, so I passed, right?" she said. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

Jacob's expression became very nervous. "It's nothing you need to worry about this second_" before he could complete Emmett chuckle again cutting his sentence. Jake seemed relived Emmet did that.

She looked like she wanted to press her point but got distracted.

"Renesmee and Jaden," she whispered becoming a statue like the rest of the Cullens when they are in stress.

"Come and see," Edward murmured. "I know you can handle this."

"You'll help me?" she whispered through motionless lips.

"Of course I will."

"And Emmett and Jasper - just in case?"

"We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk them. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely they already wrapped us all around their little fingers. They'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

And then Jacob was in her way, his face a mask of worry. I held Jade tighter.

"Are you sure, bloodsucker?" he demanded of Edward, his voice almost pleading. I'd never heard him speak to Edward that way. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait - "

"You had your test, Jacob."

It was Jacob's test?

"But - ," Jacob began.

"But nothing," Edward said, suddenly exasperated. "Bella needs to see our children. Get out of her way."

Jacob shot her an odd, frantic look and then turned and nearly sprinted into the house ahead of them and went to stand near Rosalie who held his imprint.

Esme laid her hand on his shoulder reassuring him. He gave her a tight smile.

"Shall we?" Edward said, his voice gentle again. She nodded and he lead her into the house.

I heard her footsteps getting closer and my whole body got tensed as if I was in a battle. The only thing calming me down is little Jade in my arms. I moved closer to Rose and Jake.

Everyone formed a protective circle in front of us and Seth stood beside me.

She moved slowly towards us and gasped when she looked at the kids.

_**Is that momma?**_ Jade asked using his gift.

"Yes, she is." I said with a tight smile. She looked at me and was about to say something but Nessie stretched her little hand effectively cutting Bella from whatever she had to say.

"I was out just two days?" she asked, disbelieving.

Resesmee smiled brightly wiggling in Rosalie's arms to reach her mother.

Bella stared at her with a look of complete adoration and devotion. The same look Edward has whenever he looks at the children but it is more intensified.

She took a small hesitant step forward.

Everyone moved so quickly. Emmet and Jasper stood in front of her to hold her back if she take s one wrong step. Edward tightened his hold on her. Jake and Seth moved in front of us and me and Rose moved backward. It felt like my heart is going to explode.

Only Alice stayed in her place.

"Oh, give her some credit," she said. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay." Bella said to Edward."Keep close though, just in case." She added hesitantly

I didn't hear what the others are speaking anymore. I could only think about how to escape if something goes wrong. All my nerves are tightly coiled.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a shrill cry from Renesmee. She was wiggling in Rosalie's arms reaching for Bella.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" everyone asked all of a sudden but Jacob's voice was the loudest.

"No. she's fine" rose reassured him passing Nessie into his hands. Once she was in his hands he calmed down a bit. She put her little hand on his face showing him what she wanted.

"See?" Rosalie said." She just wants Bella. "

"She wants me?" Bella whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"They have been waiting for three days." Edward murmured.

She moved forward to take Nessie. Jake tensed at the moment but he gave Nessie to Bella.

Nessie put her hand on Bella's face showing her some memory of her using her gift. Bella gasped and her face showed a shocked expression.

Nessie dropped her hand smiling widely.

"What was that?" Bella asked confused.

"What did she show you?" Rose asked excited.

"She showed me what?" Bella asked still confused.

"That's how she communicates."Edward murmured in her ear.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." She was still confused.

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained.

Jaden wiggled in my arms reaching for his mother.

_**I wanna go to her too**_ he said reaching for her which got her attention.

"Jaden?" Bella asked.

She handed Nessie over to Jake and came to take Jade.I handed him over to her gently.

"What is his gift?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you show her?" Edward asked Jade. Bella's face lightened up in anticipation.

He nodded and his little forehead wrinkled in concentration. He showed everyone his memories of his mother, the first time he saw me, my wolf form, Rosalie feeding him, Esme singing him to sleep, him playing with Nessie, Jake and me and the last one was when he saw vampire Bella for the first time.

Those memories were really beautiful. Everyone looked awed. Everyone except Bella. She still had that bewildered look on her face.

"Why is everyone looking like that? What's going on?" she asked confusing coloring her voice.

"You didn't see that?" Jacob asked.

"See what?"

"Do you think Renesmee have the gift of penetrating the shields too Carlisle?" Edward asked Carlisle who looked as if he were in a deep thought. May be he read Carlisle's mind.

"It can be a part of her gift Edward. We don't know the extent of the children's gifts". Carlisle said to Edward.

_**I can't share thoughts with momma? **_Jade asked and looked as if he were about to cry. I wanted to say something to make him feel better but I don't know what to do.

As I was thinking Nessie put her hand on Jaden's face and his face immediately brightened showing off his beautiful dimples.

_**Thank you Nessie. You are the best sister ever**_, Jade said still smiling widely.

Nessie put her hand on Rosalie's face and she moved towards Bella giving her Nessie and Bella placed Jade in my arms without thinking about it and took Nessie.

Nessie placed her hand and Bella's face filled with warmth.

Confused, I raised an eyebrow.

"She is showing Bella all the memories Jaden has shown us". Edward replied to my thoughts.

I smiled widely feeling grateful to Nessie for making him happy.

I felt Jake move towards Bella hesitantly.

"No Jacob." Edward warned him but he continued to move forward ignoring Edward.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked, his voice a slightly pitched with stress. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." He added trying to take Nessie out of Bella's grasp.

"What's your problem Jacob?" Bella demanded glaring at him. Jake tugged Nessie but Bella didn't let her go and held on to her but didn't put much pressure on her.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Edward hissed at him.

"I will help him toss you, dog." Rose said her voice swarming with annoyance, an original Rosalie fashion. "I still owe you a good kick in the gut." She added.

I know he is overacting, but I understood that it was the imprint bond making him do that. A wolf can never put his imprint within danger's grasp.

Bella glared at Jacob who was staring at Renesmee as a wolf sees his imprint, as a blind man staring at the sun for the first time.

"No." Bella gasped her eyes going wide.

Everyone moved quickly. Jacob pulled Nessie out of Bella's grasp; Edward latched his arms around her while Jasper and Emmet moved in front of her.

"Rose take Renesmee." Bella said very slowly.

In an instant Nessie was in rose's arms and she stood beside me. Seth moved to stand in front of me but I handed Jade to him and stood in front of them. He opened his mouth as if to argue with me but one firm look from me silenced him. If it comes to a fight I am a better fighter than him and I cant let my baby brother put himself into danger.

I didn't understand why Bella was acting that way. She was smiling a few seconds back. Sure, Jake tried to take Nessie out of her hands but only to protect her. I thought that was how a newborn vampire behaves, that even a small wrong could easily make them pissed.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." She said. "Go stand in front of Renesmee," she suggested as he seemed hesitant. He slowly let go of her and stood beside me.

"You didn't". She snarled her voice dripping with venom.

I looked at Edward confused. He gestured towards the baby and everything clicked into place. I remembered that Jake had already explained Bella about imprinting. Like everyone did in Clair's case(Quill's imprint), she must have misunderstood Jake's feelings towards Nessie. This explains her behavior.

Edward nodded at me which conformed my suspicions. Damn this could end badly if Bella couldn't control herself.

_**Read and review…..**_

Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me too long to upload. I was busy and I didn't get a chance to write. I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Please do tell me how this chapter is. I would love to hear some more reviews._** Happy readings!**_

Disclaimer: All the characters except Jaden belong to Stephanie meyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry for the delay in uploading. I was really busy. From now on I will try to upload more often. This chapter is in Jacob's POV. I hope you will like it. I would like to know what you guys think about this chapter. So please review or PM. Either of them will do. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter._** Happy reading!**_

**Chapter-3**

**Jacob's POV:**

Bella grabbed me by the neck and tossed me out of the house like I was a rag doll. I wanted to defend myself but I didn't want to piss her more by doing that. I just let her take the control and do whatever she may like. I was glad when Leah handed over Jade to Seth and stood infront of the kids to protect them if something goes wrong. She is really much better fighter than Seth.

You didn't," Bella snarled at me.

I backed away, palms up, trying to reason with her. "You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt How could you? My baby"

I backed out the front door now as she stalked me, half-running backward down the stairs. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine" she snarled

"I can share," I said pleadingly. I didn't want her to snap at all even if I had to beg her to calm down.

"Pay up," I heard Emmett say behind me. He is always such a child and that coming from me is something to be taken seriously.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" she growled. She could be really scary when she wants.

"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing into the trees.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" I begged.

"Why should I listen?" she hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So... now we are. It's what you wanted." I said trying to reason with her at the same time trying to calm her down. But its not working at all.

She glared at me and let me tell you if looks can kill, I would be dead by now.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law" she screeched in her musical vampire voice. I flinched at that. How could she think like that! She is still a baby for god's sake!

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him." But he didn't move a bit. Oh no! He is having too much fun seeing Bella hurt me. _**Asshole**_ I thought towards him and he smirked in reply.

"No!" I insisted. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point" she yelled.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy - is that so bad? So different from what you want?" I yelled back at her. I was trying to explain her patiently but she really got on my nerves. Patience has never been my asset.

She growled at me clearly at loss of words

"Amazing, isn't she?" I heard Edward murmur. I could see he was having too much fun.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said grudgingly.

"You're going to stay away from her," she hissed up at me and my heart stopped for a second at her words. How could she say that! I would kill me not to be around Renesmee.

"I can't do that!" I said as calmly I could.

"Try. Starting now" she hissed through her teeth.

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

She glared at me.

"That was her," he told me. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then." I explained desperately wanting her to understand.

For a second she looked like she remembered but then she became angry again.

"Run away while you still can," she threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," I insisted.

She froze. Her breathing stopped and I could hear everyone hold their breath. Leah moved towards us as inconspicuously as possible while Seth and Rosalie moved inside.

"What...did you call her?"

I took a step farther back. "Well," I mumbled sheepishly, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and - "

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she screeched and then she lunged at me.

I put my hands up shielding myself but the impact never came. I opened my eyes as I heard snapping of bones and a small cry to see Leah unconscious at a horrified Bella's feet. I immediately rushed to Leah. Blood was pooled around her and I could see her more blood was oozing out of her broken arm.

Carlisle zoomed to my side and took a now healing Leah into his arms very carefully and took her to the medical room they used for Bella while she was a pregnant.

I heard Bella say she was so sorry but I couldn't bother about it now. All I cared was about my unconscious beta and followed Carlisle into the medical room.

"Her bones are healing in a wrong way. I need to set them right before they are healed." Carlisle said and looked at me as if asking my permission. I nodded and he began to rebreak the bone. I was thankful that she was knocked out because it is too painful.

_**Read and review!**_


End file.
